


These Flowers Are Beautiful, Just Like You

by Silverbreeze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Iwaoi/bokuaka/tsukkiyama/levyaku implied, M/M, Suga and Yamaguchi love each other, The mum squad love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbreeze/pseuds/Silverbreeze
Summary: Suga gets the hanahaki disease from unrequited love for Daichi
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 47





	These Flowers Are Beautiful, Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at angst, so it probably won't be great

"These guys suck when it comes to getting coffee orders right. Tokyo is so much better than the middle of nowhere," Yaku complained. 

"Oh shut it shorty. The service isn't that bad, and we don't live in the middle of nowhere. We have all the same things as Tokyo, just smaller and not as fast," Iwaizumi snapped at the Libero. Before the two could get into a full on fight, Akaashi and Suga pulled them apart and sat them down, with Yamaguchi in between them. 

The so called 'mums' talked for quite a while, enjoying meeting up with each other. Yaku and Akaashi were telling the other three about a practise match that Fukurodani and Nekoma had a year ago. Yaku brought up the topic of stupid mistakes the teams made. 

"The funniest mistake was Akaashi when Bokuto complimented him for a set. He had a huge blush on his face and could not set properly for the rest of the game. He was so flustered that their coach had to put in Fukurodani's first year setter. One good thing that came out of it was that the two owls started dating," Yaku laughed, almost falling of the chair he was sitting on. 

"Shall I bring up the Lev had to carry you incident, or are you done?" Akaashi said calmly, keeping his resting bitch face on in full swing. Yaku blushed furiously, not wanting to think about how him and the tall Russian had got together. He put his hands as if to surrender to the setter. 

"I'm pretty sure we've all done embarrassing things around our boyfriends. I tripped over rubbish bin and broke my arm because of something Tsukishima said to me last year. He somehow thought that was cute and took me out on a date," Yamaguchi confessed, speaking for the first time that day. 

"Oikawa once caught me looking at his ass, not that there is much to look at anyway. That was the day we started dating," Iwaizumi said, somehow with a straight face. "What about you Suga, What have you done around Daichi that made him start dating you?" 

Yamaguchi turned pale at the statement, trying to stop them from questioning any further. He was the only person who knew Suga's secret. 

"Daichi and I aren't dating. We are just friends, and that is most likely all we'll ever be. That's taking into account that he'll even want to stay friends after High School," Suga whispered, he was unusually quite that day. It wasn't uncommon for Yamaguchi or Akaashi to not talk much, by Suga was an entirely different story. He was almost always talking about his 'kids'. Normally Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka. He was never quite. 

Iwaizumi, Yaku and Akaashi were in shock. 

"I could have sworn you two were dating with how close you were," Yaku exclaimed. 

"He's been dating Michimiya since our 2nd year. As I said, we are just friends. Nothing more." Suga muttered, tears welling up in his eyes. 

As Suga finished, Daichi walked into the cafe with Michimiya latched onto his arm. Suga saw them and ran to the bathroom, Yamaguchi following him immediately. The others instantly knew something was wrong. I mean, it was already obvious from the second he started to cry. 

With Suga:  
The ash haired boy leaned over the toilet, large light purple, pink and yellow lotus flowers filling the bowl. Tears were running down his face, and his throat felt even more closed up than it already did. Yamaguchi was next to him, trying to help Suga as best as he could. Yamaguchi raced out to the table and got Suga's glass of water, to see that the others had left, not that he really cared at the moment in time. 

Suga flushed the flowers down the toilet, remembering the exact time that he had caught the Hanahaki disease. The two were walking through the park as they had just come back from the cafe that they both worked part time at. There were countless gorgeous flowers surrounding them. But there was one in particular that had caught Daichi's eyes, it was a large light purple, pink and yellow lotus flower. Daichi had said how pretty they were, giving Suga a smile that very few people ever got to see. 

Koushi smiled to no one but himself as tears ran down his face. Tadashi met Koushi as he walked out of the bathroom, handing him the glass of water. Tadashi hugged Koushi and let the 3rd year cling onto him, with tears running down his face. Tadashi and Koushi had become extremely close when Tadashi had walked in on Koushi throwing up petals. He was the first and only person to know, and Koushi planned to keep it that way. Tadashi had begged Koushi to tell Daichi, but he gave up after the setter had told him he would rather die than ruin his friendship with Daichi, as it was the last thing he had. 

With the other mums:  
As soon as Suga and Yamaguchi left, the others knew that it had something to do with Daichi. Yaku had expected Iwaizumi to say something, he was not expecting the calm and quiet Akaashi to be the one to say something to the captain on Karasuno. Akaashi was not impressed with Daichi to say the least. It was obvious that he was restraining himself so he didn't make a scene in a public place, but was still giving Daichi a piece of his mind. Akaashi did have a condition that made him look like an angry serial killer, but he cared deeply for his friends. 

Yaku, Iwaizumi and Akaashi may not have known exactly what was going on with Suga, but they knew he was upset, and would fight anyone that dared hurt their friend. 

It had been about a month after the encounter at the coffee shop, and Daichi had been confused ever since. He didn't exactly understand why Akaashi went off at him and why Suga had been avoiding him for a good 6 or 7 months. Yui had told him to forget about it, and it was that statement that led Daichi to dump her, realising he never really liked her in the first place. It had been Suga that had been filling his thoughts day and night. It was Suga that Daichi wanted to spend every waking moment with. It was Suga that he wanted to spen the rest of his life with. It was Suga that he wanted to kiss and hold. It was Suga that he wanted to wake up next to. It was Suga that he loved. 

In the month after the encounter at the coffee shop, Suga's disease had only gotten worse. He rarely went to school, and was admitted to the hospital not long after the encounter. Doctors had tried to convince him to get the surgery, but Suga knew the side effect. He would never be able to truly love again, and he would rather die than not be able to love Daichi again. He was ready to wait for death if it meant Daichi would be happy with Yui. 

Yamaguchi had been coming to the hospital everyday after school, and staying until they kicked him out. Tadashi had watched as Koushi had gone from a happy, caring, motherly person, to a sick, quite and in love person that could barley stand up to go to the bathroom. All Koushi could really do was lie in bed for hours on end with no one but his own thoughts. As much as he tried not to, all of his thoughts lead back to Daichi. And every time he thought about Daichi, he would cough cough up large lotus flowers. Each flower he coughed up brought him closer and closer to the inevitable. 

Tadashi had gotten a message from the hospital during practise, saying that Koushi wasn't going to survive the night, and to come and say his goodbyes. He broke down in tears, knowing that he was about to lose one of his best friends. The other members on the team instantly went over to their friend and hugged him. 

"Tadashi, what's wrong?" Tsukishima asked his boyfriend.

"It's Koushi. He's been the hospital for the last 3 weeks with the Hanahaki disease, and I just got a message from the hospital saying he won't live to see tomorrow," Tadashi cried, leaning into Tsukishima. 

"Then it's decided, we are all going to the hospital to see Suga one last time," Daichi said, obviously worried for his best friend. 

Once they all got the hospital, they went straight up to Suga's room. Tadashi latched onto him the second he entered, Koushi smiled gently at the younger, but coughed up flowers the second he saw Daichi. His eyes widened and tears started running down his pale face. Akaashi, Yaku and Iwaizumi burst into the room and surrounded their best friend. Yaku turned to Daichi and scowled, Akaashi flipped him off, and Iwaizumi was the one to talk. 

"This is your fault, he wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for you." 

This was the moment that it all clicked in for Daichi, he pushed past everyone, and kissed Suga. But just as their lips touched, the beeping of the heart monitor stopped. It flat lined. Daichi pulled away, and silence filled the room. Iwaizumi, Yaku and Akaashi had just lost a friend, Hinata, Kageyama, Tsukishima, Ennoshita, Kinoshita, Narita, Tanaka and Nishinoya had lost a mother, Asahi and Yamaguchi had lost a brother and Daichi had lost a future lover. They had all lost a person close to them. Tears started to fall down all of their faces, and as they turned to walk out, they heard a familiar, kind voice. 

"Why are you guys all leaving?" 

Yamaguchi, Akaashi, Yaku and Iwaizumi practically suffocated Suga with the force that they were hugging him with. The Karasuno team all cheered for their mother. Once the 'mum squad' moved away from Suga, it was Daichi's turn. The captain kissed Suga like it was the last time they would ever get to see each other. 

"You're not mad at me for putting you through this pain?" Daichi asked. 

"Of course not. All I want is for you to be happy. And unless you are cheating, I am going to assume you broke it off with Michimiya." 

"I did. I realised something, it was never her that I loved, or even liked. I was always you Koushi. I love you and no one else on this planet or in the universe. It's only you, always been and always will be," Daichi whispered. "Those flowers are beautiful, just like you. I love you Sugawara Koushi."

"And I love you Sawamura Daichi. I also happen to know that everyone in this room is holding themselves back. Get in here you dorks." 

The fifteen people in the room all laughed and talked for the next hour or two until Suga was given the clear to go home. And I'll tell you this, Suga and Daichi went on to have an amazing life, adopting a few kids so Suga really could be a mother. And I really shouldn't be calling him Suga, it should simply just be Koushi as two years after Koushi and Daichi graduated, they got married. 

I know it's cliche, but Daichi, Koushi, Akari, Karin and Azami lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable. I will admit, I did cry while writing this. Akari, Karin and Azami are just some ocs that I came up with so I could add that last sentence.


End file.
